Terror of a Grandmother
by Xemtlenc
Summary: AU, after "#GettinWiggy". I wanted to focus on Nona if she was severe at Cat, and if Cat had bad réquentations as Nora. Rated M for obvious reasons.


**A/N: iCarly never happened and Sam Puckett has always lived in LA with her family.**

 **...**

 **Terror of a grandmother**

 **Elderly Acres**

In the nursing home where Nona lived for a year, she talks about the latest gossip with one of her friends retirees. Nona was relieved that her granddaughter is released from prison and her blonde roommate left town.

"You know, Mandy ... the granddaughter of George" Rosa told her neighbor of chamber.  
"Yes, I know" Nona says.

It's no secret that Amanda 'Mandy' Valdez is a sacred tease for a young girl of fifteen. Three months ago, she was fucked by three students.

"She made a blowjob to thank Lucas for copying his school work" Rosa said.

Nona is not interested that Mandy is a bitch, but that does not surprise as her father let her do what she wanted as he is the boss of a big company. Unlike him, Nona loves her granddaughter Cat Valentine, and she knows to be strict in order for she is wise and well educated, like her parents and brother died in a car accident ten years ago ... and Cat does not suck the dick of first asshole come.

"It is not new it," Nona shakes her shoulders.  
"But she has does worse."  
"She has not slept with Alec anyway?" Nona request.

Alec is a big pig that is at the limit of obesity, it happened to him to have girls as he had money.

"Alec? Not that I know, but look at this," Rosa shows a porn DVD cover.  
"She does not have ..."  
"Turned a porn, yes and imagine the father's head when he will learn" Rosa nods.

Nona imagines herself in the place of the father and she feels pity for him but not for long, as he had what he deserved. Cat had received her share of spanking and it worked like she's a good girl obedient.

"How did you know?" Nona request.  
"Send to reception. Frederick was going to throw it in the trash, but I recovered when I saw the photo of Mandy."  
"She does what in?"  
"She caress just a dick with her hand, a bit disappointing" Rosa sighed "there is a passage where she masturbates in watching guys fuck a girl. According to history, she seeks to pervert a girl. In short, it's hardcore porn."  
"Disgusting" Nona meets disgusted.  
"Sure, why she did it? She can be a little bitch, but turn in this kind of crap ... So what do we do the DVD?" Rosa request.

Nona takes the cover of the DVD and look at the cover photo. Her heart stops suddenly ... if she sees well Mandy in the background, Nona sees especially her granddaughter Cat, her angel in central square. Her breasts, her pussy and a huge cock in her mouth.

It was a montage. Cat had not yet eighteen years ... unfortunately yes as she celebrated her birthday last week with this new daughter Nora, a polite but strange girl. But Cat is yet so sweet and innocent, it had to be a bad joke but she had to be sure.

"The girl in front is not in the movie, right?" Nona asks trying to keep her calm voice.  
"The cute redhead" Rosa pointing the finger at the girl at the center "she is well in the film, you would see what she takes. A real slut and she plays good the comedy in more. When she sees the huge cock, I really feel that she is surprised."  
"Shit" Nona swear.  
"It's just a porno ... She sucks, gets fucked thoroughly and she shout at each stroke of dick that I feel that she come" Rosa says.

Nona refrains from crying.

"I remember she very quickly fuck after this passage, Mandy brings her in a city for do her sexual education. She gets her ass by a double penetration. Then Mandy persuades her to do the whore" Rosa added.

Nona has the impression that the world has stopped turning.

"It's just an excuse to get fucked in every hole" Rosa says, taking a sip of her tea "that ends well, she marries and the stage with the husband is very erotic."

Nona takes just the jacket and runs to her room. She puts the DVD into her laptop to be sure. Her little girl is incapable of this kind of crap.

She puts the DVD to play and her tears flow so that Nona sees Cat in front this big cock. Shortly after semen sprayed her face, she put the finger on her nose to harvest sperm and swallow, Cat seemed to feast ...

Nona stops after quarter of an hour, her little angel was fucked like a whore.

* * *

Unable to join her granddaughter, so Nona walks to the apartment of Cat. She wanted to vomit and die.

Getting to her apartment, Nona enters inside and waits Cat, as she knew she was in school. She asks herself "Why?", What had possessed her? Is it because of the influence of Sam or her strange new friend. After a few hours, she heard footsteps approach the door, she must have a serious explanation with her. Nona is sitting on the couch and just as Cat through the door, that Nona says:

"Cat! Come here immediately," Nona screams.  
"Grandma! You came" Cat shouts of joy.

The redhead threw in the older woman's arm. Nona was stunned by her behavior but she recovers quickly.

"What does it mean?" No application angry.  
"You mean of porn? It was to please at Nora" Cat replies, laughing.  
"But these videos ... but what the hell have you done?" Nona puts her hands on her head.  
"This is my new job at part time. You did not want me to do an internship in your old job so I asked to Nora as she has her own porn site" the redhead said.  
"But ..."  
"I must to increase the number of visits if I want to be paid well, and I must succeed in increasing the number of sales of her videos" Cat informs Nona "so I did a survey, and the results are, people are more likely to buy porn videos of a girl that they fucked. And now look."

Cat removes her skirt, she does not wear panties, but Nona especially noticed the tattoo on her pussy.

There was written:

 _ *******_ _ **Watch me on**_ _ *******_ _ **  
**_ _ *****THEWHORESOFNORA***  
**_ _ *******_ _ **Promo code :_**_ _ **_**_ _ *******_

"You see Nona, the code is not tattooed so that I can change it whenever I want. Just write to the marker so that it is readable when I am fucked. The codes still attracts the world. It is a good idea, right? "Cat has a big smile.  
"But why you tattooed this?"  
"To attract customers on the website! They will want to see when I am covered in cum after being fucked. The ideal is the gang-bangs, there are a dozen clients at once . Nora has already planned four in the evening! Not bad huh? "the redhead jumps for joy.

Nona does not know what to say.

Then she approaches Cat and gives her three big slaps. She does not seem surprised but she silences. Cat turns and leaves towards the door. Nona think she'll leave and angry. She hated her for betraying her trust, but she still likes her, she did not want her to leave.

"Stay!" Nona implore.

Cat stops at the threshold and she waved. Ten seconds later, a young woman penetrates into the living room. A redhead with blond hair.

"Grandma, I present you officially my new roommate and mistress Nora and she now lives with me and she owns the house. I knew you would think that I was not talented enough to fuck properly, so you'll see me do me fuck and you'll give me good advice if I do it wrong "Cat says.  
"No, not that" Nona screams.  
"Look how well I can do the whore, it comes naturally to me" Cat smiled.

Cat opens Nora's pants to free her big cock as Nona seen on the DVD cover, she runs her tongue around the lips and takes a gluttony look in sniffing the cock of this girl.

"You see that Nora has a big dick of nine inches, I'll show you how I can all take in my little mouth. Can you imagine how I'm going to enjoy?"

Cat opened her mouth wide and engulfed the cock in her, Nora just caress the head of the redhead looking down the old woman.

Nona is hiding her eyes with her hands. It was too horrible!

"I lick well, right? Looks like his tail is already erect, my mistress is ready to fuck me as the last of whores" Cat laughs.

Nona look furtively, she stopped sucking to give her time to undress. Cat masturbates while waiting.

Now naked, Nora removed what was left of garment to the little redhead. She pelota her small breasts after removing her bra. Cat arches under the caresses ... Nora begins to approach the edge of the pussy of the granddaughter of Nona with the glans of her cock.

"Oh yes, pushes me your big cock!" Cat yells.

Nona sees Nora stick her dick in the pussy of her granddaughter.

"Trapping me like a whore as I love it!" the redhead yells.

Cat looks Nona.

"I speak it right? Is what I'm pretty bitch?"

But Cat did not care about the answer of Nona as Nora continues to fuck her as her thing and Cat love it.

 **...**

After a long time, Nora had finally blown his load in the wet pussy cat. Her ass was very red by slaps. Nona saw the girl sperm out of her pussy and drip in his leg.

"So Nona, I was well, I'll do a good whore, right?" Cat request.  
"But why you want to humiliate you like that?" Nona finally supplit for a rational answer.

Cat was already dressed.

"Come on, why are you asking this question? You have educated me like that. Have spankings, slaps when I do things wrong ... I'm eighteen years now, I have to swallow as it is also necessary. And good use my ass to get the hot cum from my mistress. Go bye Nona! "Cat sends a kiss before leaving with Nora.

Nona shouted in vain. His granddaughter was angry with her for being too strict with her. Was it his way of punishing her? Had she been a bad guardian? Cat does not respond as she makes a 'goodbye' from her hand before closing the door. She surely goes to one of the many gang-bangs that Nora had organized her.

Nona had no answer to her questions, but she knew one thing ... her angel she had protected her best, her beloved granddaughter became a slut and a whore.

 **...**

 **A/N: Yes, Nora is a futa but I did not want to highlight it in the beginning, a little surprise.**


End file.
